Prank Calls
by rsh13
Summary: A set of oneshots. The H.I.V.E. Five, with their newest member included, you know her, it's Terra, and Slade prank call the Teen Titans. T for language ON HIATUS
1. Oneshot Number 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, alright, don't bother anymore, I don't think someone who's not an adult would own Teen Titans, think it through logically, why would I write fanfiction if I owned it, huh? Exactly, I don't own anything.

A/N  
This was random. I watched this one video on YouTube where Beast Boy was some dude named Milton who had a 493 pound son, Chauncey (Silkie), and Beast Boy had bought him an evil Furby (Slade), it was weird and funny at the same time...Then there was another one with Robin, Beast Boy, a newspaper, there was another with Robin, an injured dog who needed surgery because Terra kicked it, Beast Boy (Terra's father, that was a little disturbing), ad Terra, there was one with Robin, Mother Mae-Eye, and a pool, somehow, those things inspired me. This is a oneshot series, don't know when it will end, so it's under complete. Also, *67 actually works, I've prank called people, with Shyanne's phone in case they get really pissed and get police to track the number or something, I'm not getting caught, I know, I'm such a wonderful friend, we put on Carmen Winstead music, Carmen Winstead is from this one forward text (I HATE those things!), and we wouldn't talk. It's fun. Remember kids, when prank calling, use someone else's phone so you don't get caught!

* * *

Gizmo snickered as he dialed the Teen Titans' tower number with '*67' in front of it; he knew this was going to be fun.

"Hello?" It's was Beast Boy who answered.

"Hello?" Gizmo replied.

"Who is this?"

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, who is this?"

"Hello?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Hello."

"Hello Kitty?"

"No damn it, it's not Hello Kitty!"

"But, I thought you said your name was Hello!"

Terra walked into the room, "Gizmo, what the hell are you doing?"

Gizmo put his hand onto the speaker, "Terra, you're going to blow my cover!"

The two could hear Beast Boy from the receiver asking, "Was that Terra?"

Gizmo placed the phone back up to his ear, "No, no, it was, uh, the maid."

'The maid' rolled her eyes.

"It sounded just like Terra!"

Gizmo stood up and handed Terra the phone, "Talk to your boyfriend." Then he left the room.

"He's NOT my boyfriend!" She yelled.

"So it is you Terra! Terra, it's me Beast Boy! Remember me? Last time I-"

Terra placed the phone down onto its rightful place, then left the room to be with her real boyfriend, Kyd Wykkyd.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! Um, review, flame, whatever! Bye!


	2. Epic Fail

Read the first one if you want to hear a disclaimer, I don't own it, Rachel is feeling lazy.

A/N  
More randomness.

* * *

Billy Numerous dialed the Teen Titans tower number with '*67' in front of it, "This is goin' to be darn fun!"

"Hello?" It was Robin on the other end.

"Hello, is this, uh, um, is this, that one person?" Billy asked.

"Excuse me, who is this?"

"Who are you?"

"You're the one who called, you should know who this is."

"You called me."

"Is this a prank call?"

"I don't know what y'all talkin' 'bout."

The other end hung up.

The rest of the H.I.V.E. Five members, Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Kyd Wykkyd, and Terra, shook their heads in disapproval.

"Two words Billy," See-More said, "Epic fail." And with that he left the room.

* * *

A/N  
Thanks for reading! Review, flame, whatever! Bye!


	3. Jinx? ! ?

Disclaimer: First chapter, go look if you need one.

A/N Sorry, sorry, my computer crashed and I couldn't upload a new oneshot from my iPod no matter how much I wished I could. The computer I am using right now is ridiculously slow and has no Microsoft Word as it doesn't respond good enough to download it when I tried. I could get the baseball bat off of the back porch and smash both parts to a million pieces but then you wouldn't be able to read this chapter. Also, please excuse any grammar and spelling mistakes there are, my baby (my laptop) is being fixed because something's wrong with it and it wouldn't charge. I'm using this stupid XP with Note Pad, YAY!

Before I go on with ranting, let me thank my reviewers:  
Thanks VampireloverD so much for the ideas for this chapter, it probably wouldn't have been written without you :D Thanks harrypotterfan23 for making myself get my lazy butt to finish this. :D Thanks Stellucis for reviewing and thinking it's funny. :D

Okay, more ranting:  
This was started apparently on August 5, 2009; I left a note on the paper saying that I should've been practicing my guitar. I'm a procastinator, don't judge me! Anyway, I must be sick;  
I added more description! Also, when I was writing this, it hadn't crossed my mind to mention that Jinx is in the newly found team Titans North. Someone made a deviation on DA with the Titans North; I used the same people they had, Kid Flash, Jinx, Jericho, Kole, and Gnarrk. The next chapter it shall also be mentioned; you'll see why. I think there's a little bit of See-More/Jinx if you look at it that way; I don't like the pairing though. It weaved itself in there. I'm sure you're tired of my ranting, go on read now.

* * *

"Are you serious? You're going to prank call Kid Flash?" Terra asked leaning on the desk, which had the phone on it, with one hand.

"What's wrong with callin' him?" One of the four Billies asked, his hands crossed over his chest.

Terra opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"He's just a crud-munching Teen Titan." Gizmo added, floating with his jet pack as he did most of the time.

"I'm hungry." Mammoth said; then he walked out of the room.

"Can I make this call?" See-More asked, jumping up and down from where he was standing.

Gizmo handed See-More the phone, "Knock yourself out."

See-More dialed the number that was in the phone book strangely enough under 'Kid Flash'.

Terra left the room, "You'll see why I warned you."

No one in the room took notice she had left.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end of the phone asked; it sounded oh so familiar.

"Jinx?!?" See-More exclaimed.

"Jinx?" The Billies and Gizmo exclaimed after their friend; Kyd Wykkyd just stood there as he rarely ever talked.

"Jinx? Why would you be talking to her?" Slade asked as he walked into the room.

"Jinx?" Private H.I.V.E. added as if it were necessary, popping his head into the room.

"See-More?" Jinx asked on the other end of the line.

"No, no, it's uh.....wait, let me think...my name is, uh...it's um....I forget, it's........Simon! Yes, Simon is my name!" See-More exclaimed.

"Wait- when did Private H.I.V.E. get here?" Gizmo asked.

Slade simply shrugged, "The door was unlocked."

"Okay '_Simon_'," Jink said on the other end of the line, exaggerating Simon, "What do you want?"

"Uh, is your refrigerator running?" See-More asked quite dumbly, probably as dumb sounding as he possibly could ever say it.

Kyd Wykkyd smacked See-More against the back of the head.

"Like you could do any better!" See-More exclaimed.

"No, Kid Flash went to get a part for it; he's not so great with appliances though. He will take a long while so it won't be running for a while now." Jinx answered after she heard See-More had stopped talking for a minute.

"Then, um, is your nose running?"

"No."

"Is your car running?"

"I don't know, the rest of the team took it when they went for a mission."

"Is your toilet running?"

"Kid Flash went to get a part for that too; Gnarrk sort of...smashed it. You might as well stop right now See-More; I know it's you. I won't tell any of the Titans because, well let's face it; you were once one of my teammates for so long. No one's going to track you down, they wouldn't need any help though with Slade's sign there, though. If anyone were to raid you out,  
they would've done it by now."

"Thanks Jinx." He paused for a moment, he felt an awkward silence, "I'll just hang up now, bye."

"Bye."

He put the phone back onto the reciever.

"And you said_ I_ failed." One of the Billies (Most likely the real one and not a copy) said.

See-More rolled his eye.

* * *

A/N  
Okay so that's it. I hate typing at this keyboard; I miss my computer. Anyway, again, so sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes there may be; I tried. Thanks for reading! :D Like it, hate it, flame, whever. Reviews are very appreciated. ;D


End file.
